Dangerous Love
by JD
Summary: Scott is the primary character of this story
1. Dangerous Love

DANGEROUS LOVE  
  
  
The sun was starting to set behind the snow capped mountaintops. The glare casted a beautiful red-orange glow across the campus of Mt. Horizon High School. The students were trying to cram whatever last minute studying or social time they had left into the days end before the shout of "lights out" came from one of the counselors. Peter was getting ready for the staff conference that he held on a weekly basis. This was planning time to discuss assignments, trips, activities and any other comments, suggestions and complaints between the staff, teachers and himself. There was a lot of behind the scene hard work and planning to run a school of troubled teenagers like Mt. Horizon. Peter had to make sure that he was constantly on top of things.   
  
Peter looked out across the circle of staff and teachers. "Is there any new business that we need to discuss since we have all of the assignments out of the way?"  
  
Claire Fletcher, one of the counselors, raised her hand. "I know that every kid here has heard the rules when they were processed there first day but it seems some of these rules are starting to slip through the cracks."  
  
Peter became concerned and asked her to elaborate on her comment.  
  
"Well we have the no sex and no inappropriate touching rule and it seems that there are some students breaking the later one. You can see it going on inside the tool shed, in empty classrooms, behind the buildings and anywhere else they can get alone. We all know that too much touching can easily turn into something totally of out control if we don't stop it soon."  
  
Peter nodded in agreement. "You are absolutely right Claire. I like the fact that these kids are bonding and getting close but some of it has gone beyond the friendship stage. We need to start stressing a more strenuous consequence regarding this matter. Roger you have night watch tonight right?"  
  
Roger nodded.  
  
"Keep an eye out for anyone sneaking out after dorm check. For now on any couple caught in a compromising situation must be dealt with appropriately. Hopefully we can get these kids to focus their energy on more productive matters. If there is no more further issues to discuss then everyone is dismissed. Have a good evening and Roger keep your eyes and ears open."  
  
Roger gave Peter the thumbs up sign and said, "Right boss."  
  
The cliffhangers were gathered around the fire place chilling out before they were shoved off to there dorms for the night. Shelby was nestled up to Scott resting her head on his shoulder when they heard Sophie yell, "Ok guys. It's time to report to your dorms. Lights out in 20 minutes."  
  
You could hear the moan and groan of the students as they grudgingly scuffed their feet with there heads hanging low heading towards their dorms. Scott walked Shelby over to the girls dorm waiting to say his last good-byes until morning. He wanted so desperately to bend down and kiss her but there were too many other people walking around heading to their various destinations. Shelby could feel his stare as she looked up at him and knew what he was thinking. He grabbed both of her hands as he glazed into her eyes saying a lot without even moving his lips.   
  
She smiled up at him as he said, "Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Shelby squeezed his hands, pushed up onto her toes and whispered into his ear. "After the last bed check meet me at the tool shed. I left one of the windows unlocked so we can get in." Even before she finished whispering in his ear she could sense his gorgeous mouth turning up in a smile.  
  
Scott never said a word but gave her a nod and a sexy wink from his sky-blue seductive eyes. Those were the same eyes that made her heart melt every time he looked at her. Time couldn't go fast enough for the both of them.  
  
Lights were turning off all over campus. Auggie was waiting until all of his roommates were ready for bed so he could turn off the lights. He heard Roger knock gently on the cliffhanger boy's dorm informing them to turn there light out.   
  
Auggie noticed that Scott still had his day cloths on. "Yo meat, I have to turn out the light. You gonna get ready for bed or what?" He asked as he heard another knock from Roger.  
  
"Auggie, don't worry about me. Just turn off the frigging light so Roger will get the hell out of here."  
  
Auggie turned out the light and jumped into bed. "Hey Scott, either you didn't do laundry or you are planning on sneaking out sometime tonight. Am I right?"  
  
"Shhh, keep it down. The man of steel out there can hear through walls."  
  
"Man don't be stupid. You get caught out pass dorm check and your butts on the burner."  
  
"Thanks for your concern but it's my ass and I'll take care of it."  
  
David being amused by the whole conversation decided to join in. " Hey Scott? Fred, the fruitcake, over in the Ridge Runner group would love to take care of your ass for you."  
  
Ezra, who was trying to sleep, let out a disgusting sound. "That's sick David."  
  
Scott couldn't risk getting into a fight with David right now because it might ruin his whole evening with Shelby. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Ezra, of course David only speaks from personal experience with Fred."  
  
Auggie busted a gut at Scott's response. "Haaa, David, he got you back good time."  
  
David knowing that he had been out-smarted turned up his lip and rolled over. He mumbled under his breath, "I hope you get caught."  
  
Scott continued to lie in his bed watching the minutes on the clock click over and over until an hour had passed. He got up and looked out his window to see if anyone, like Roger, was walking the grounds. Things appeared to be quite and he could tell that his roommates were sleeping soundly because of the rhythmic pattern of their breathing. He figured now was as good a time as any. He got up and slowly walked over to the door careful not to wake anyone in the room.  
  
Even though it was dark outside, the moon shone a peaceful glow that helped lead the way to Scott's destination. He kept creeping from building to building sprinting in the open areas and ducking down every now and then to make sure that he wasn't seen. He felt like James Bond on a secret mission hiding from the enemy. He wondered if Shelby was already at the shed until he saw a small red beam of light from a laser pointer flash towards him. That was Shelby giving him the ok to head towards the tool shed.  
  
Shelby was waiting on the outside of the window that she had left unlocked. Scott caught up to her as she pushed up the window. The window was too high for her to climb into so she needed Scott to give her a boost up through it. Once she was in she stood back and waited for Scott to hoist himself through. She heard a little grunt as he exerted himself up through the window. He actually made it through easier than she thought he would.   
  
Scott hit the ground on the other side pretty hard, not exactly on his two feet. He let out a soft cry of pain as he picked himself up off the ground. He quickly forgot about the pain when he felt Shelby's arms around hugging him.  
  
"Are you ok? Show me where it hurts and I'll kiss it and make it all better."  
  
Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "It hurts all over."  
  
"That's good because I plan on making you feel good all over." She reached up and gently pulled his head down so their lips could meet in a soft and gentle kiss. It started out soft and slow but soon became more intense and passionate. Scott pulled away for a second to catch his breath but this didn't stop Shelby. She now had him with his back pinned up against the wall sending passionate kisses down the side of his neck. Scott threw his head back and let out a small moan as this sensation felt like heaven.  
  
He let her nibble on his neck for awhile until he couldn't stand it any longer and had the need to bring his mouth to hers again. They explored each other's mouth tasting each other and massaging each other's tongues. It was getting harder to stand as his knees started to buckle underneath him. He gently pulled Shelby down to the ground with him, as they never broke the kissing. Once they were on the ground Shelby rolled him over onto his back and sat on his chest in a straddled position. She slowly starting unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. She would tease by undoing one button, giving him a kiss and then unbutton other one and give another kiss.  
  
"Shelby if you keep taking your time then this is going to be over before it even starts." Shelby let out a laugh because she knew that she was torturing him and she loved every minute of it.  
  
Roger decided to make one last round before calling it a night and that's when he heard it. Soft laughter coming from inside the tool shed. He quietly went around to the door ready to turn on his flashlight. When he got to the door he realized that the door was still locked from the outside. I've got to give them credit. These two, whomever they are, are smart. He had to get his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.  
  
Shelby was grinning down at Scott as she enjoyed her slow torture. Scott suddenly grabbed her hands with one of his hands and put his other hand over her mouth. "Shelby listen." They both froze still until they could hear the sound of someone trying to unlock the door outside.  
  
"Shit!" Both their eyes grew as big as saucers as they both franticly scurried up off the ground and headed towards the window. "Shelby give me your foot." Scott cupped his hands together to make a foot hold for her to step into. He lifted her up through the window and gently lowered her down outside. "Run, Shelby run and don't look back." She did.  
  
Scott was beginning to lift himself up to the window when he felt the light shine on him and he heard "FREEZE, DON'T MOVE."  
  
Scott put his hands on the top of his head and slowly turned around. "Do you have a gun?"  
  
Roger lifted the light into Scott's face. "What? No I don't have a gun."  
  
Scott lowered his hands with anger and said, "Then don't ever yell FREEZE at me again."  
  
Roger couldn't believe that Scott was yelling at him. He became cocky and sarcastically said, "Well excuse me for interrupting your little escapade. By the way, where's your partner in crime?"  
  
"What partner in crime?"  
  
"Shelby."  
  
"What's makes you think that I wasn't in here alone enjoying some solitude?"  
  
Roger had to snicker at that statement. "Well you were definitely enjoying something but I can tell you that it wasn't solitude. Your shirt is all unbuttoned and you have the biggest hickey on your neck that I've ever seen."  
  
Scott reached up and put his hand on his neck remembering how good it felt when Shelby was there. Scott didn't want to get Shelby in trouble also so he tried to cover for her. "How do you know that it was Shelby and not someone else?"  
  
"Well Scott, all I can say is; when Shelby sees the mark on your neck and it wasn't her that put it there then I fear that your life might be in more danger then what Peter will do to you."  
  
Scott stood his ground and didn't bother to say anything. Roger waited impatiently for an answer that Scott wasn't willing to give. "Well give me the name of the other perpetrator."   
  
"No and you have no proof to nail anyone else."  
  
"Ok fine. Have it your way but I can tell you that you will be given twice the punishment unless you give up another name to take half the blame. Let's go."  
  
Roger shut and locked the window so the same thing wouldn't happen again with another couple. He put the pad lock back on the outside door and ushered Scott by the arm over to the main building. He shoved Scott to a chair. "Sit and don't make a move while I call Peter over here. He isn't going to be too happy having to get out of bed to come over here."  
  
"Well then let's not piss him off shall we? Don't call him right now."  
  
Roger picked up the phone and turned his back to Scott so he couldn't hear all of the conversation. Scott could hear him talking but he couldn't make out what was being said. Roger hung up the phone and turned around. "Well Peter wants to sleep on this one. He wants to have all night to think long and hard about how he wants you to pay for braking the rules. I don't think it will be pretty. In the mean time because we both need some sleep, you are to go grab a sleeping bag from storage and come be my roommate for the night."  
  
Scott was beginning to become defiant. "You've got to be kidding me. No frigging way."  
  
Roger usually kept his cool when dealing with troublesome students but he was tired and getting cranky. "Listen Scott, you know the rules. You took a gamble and you lost. I only had four hours of sleep last night and I'm pretty tired right now. I'm about ready to loose my temper and I don't think you want to witness that so GO GET THE SLEEPING BAG AND NOT ANOTHER WORD."  
  
Scott wasn't stupid. He may not use common sense all the time but he knew when he had over stepped his boundary. He walked over to the storage closet and forcefully pulled out one of the many sleeping bags. He knew that he had better keep his mouth shut from here on out. This was going to be one very long sleepless night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
At last the sun began to peak over the mountain and shed its shinning rays through the window of the cliffhanger girls' dorm. Shelby couldn't believe the morning had finally come. She was dying to find out what happened to Scott. She ran to the bathroom to take care of her daily morning business and got dressed in record time. She hurried over to the boy's dorm and pounded on the door.  
  
"Who the hell is pounding on the door at this hour?" David grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head.   
  
Ezra peaked out the window and looked on the porch. "Scott it's Shelby. Make her stop before she wakes the dead." He didn't get a response. "HEY SCOTT" He looked over to his bed and noticed that it was empty.  
  
Auggie was awake by now and was wondering where Scott was. He went over to the door and opened it for Shelby.  
  
"Hey Augg, I need to speak to Scott and I just can't restrain myself any longer."  
  
"Have you ever been able to restrain yourself? Just a minute he must be in the bathroom because he wasn't in his bed." Auggie let Shelby into the foyer of the dorm but not into the sleeping quarters. He walked into the bathroom and looked around. Empty. There was no sign of anyone even being in there this morning. He came back out and approached Shelby scratching his head.  
  
"Got me Shel. He's not here."  
  
"What you do mean he's not here?"  
  
"I mean as in so sign of him at all. Wait a minute. I think that he snuck out last night and I don't remember him ever returning."  
  
Shelby became fidgety and started pacing the floor. "Oh no this is bad. He was caught last night but I managed to get away. What in the world did they do to him?"  
  
David came around the corner grinning from ear to ear, stretching his arms over his head like a cat waking up from a long nap. "My this is a beautiful day. There is a God who answers prayers."  
  
Ezra joined the group in the dorm foyer. "What are you talking about A.D. boy?"  
  
"I was just praying that Mr. Jocko would eventually get busted and my prayers have been answered."  
  
Shelby shot daggers at him with her stare. "You're just jealous because you can't get any girl to meet you in the middle of the night. Come to think of it, they won't meet you in the middle of the day either."  
  
David just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah whatever" and he left the room still smiling.  
  
Auggie pointed his finger at her. "You know that they will be coming after you next."  
  
Shelby smiled. "Yeah but it was well worth it. He tasted so good."  
  
Ezra's mouth dropped open and he put his hands over his ears backing away. "I don't even want to know any more."  
  
Auggie said, "Well you better make the memories last because I'm sure they will keep you two apart now."  
  
Shelby turned to leave. "You mean they can try."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Damn this floor is hard Scott tossed and turned all night on the floor next to Rogers' bed. Every time he made any kind of movement he could feel the heat of Rogers stare on him. Man he wasn't kidding when he said he was a light sleeper   
  
The morning took an eternity to show up. Scott didn't know which would be worse. Having more hours laying on Rogers floor or facing Peter. It can't be that bad. They'll just give me extra chores or put me on shuns for awhile. I've been in worse situations before Scott was using mind control to ease the situation.  
The sound of an alarm made Scott practically jump out of his skin. Roger reached over to his nightstand and shut off his alarm. He sat up and looked down at Scott.  
  
"You didn't get much sleep did you?"  
  
Scott stood up rolling his sleeping bag up. "Yeah well neither did you or else you wouldn't know."  
  
"Ready to be convicted?" Scott just squinted his eyes and gave him the you are not funny look.  
  
Roger ushered Scott out towards the administration building.  
  
"What no breakfast first? Even the guys on death row get one last meal before they croak."  
  
"Sorry but you won't have it so lucky. Peter is anxiously waiting your arrival."  
  
"Oh so now I get the royal treatment."  
  
Roger grinned. "Just hope the King doesn't still believe in beheading."  
  
Roger sat Scott down in the office lobby outside Peter's office. He pointed at Scott and said, "Don't even sneeze or your death will be slow and painful."  
  
"Everyone's a comedian."  
  
Roger knocked on Peter's office and waited to be invited in. Peter came over to open the door and glanced at Scott with a disturbing look. He questioned Roger regarding the details of the night before until he no longer needed Rogers statement.  
  
Roger walked out passed Scott and decided to twist the dagger in Scott's chest one more time. "It was nice knowing you." Scott gave him a mimicking gesture to express his feelings.  
  
Peter stood in the doorway of his office and motioned for Scott to enter. He reluctantly got up from the chair and entered the office upon hearing the door slam shut behind him.  
  
Scott stood with his back to Peter facing the wall. Peter waited for some kind of reaction from Scott but after a minute he realized he wasn't going to get one. He grabbed a chair and slid it over to Scott.  
  
"Scott turn around and sit down." Scott grabbed the chair, turned it around and slumped defiantly into it slouching down as far as he could go. Peter knew right then and there that he wasn't going to make things easy on him.  
  
Peter grabbed another chair and placed it directly in front of Scott so their knees were almost touching when he sat down. This forced Scott to push himself up in his own chair a little more so he wasn't slouching anymore.  
Peter waited to speak until Scott finally took his eyes off the floor and made eye contact with him.  
  
"Why do you think we have rules at Horizon Scott?"  
  
"I donno. Maybe so you can piss people off."  
  
"Scott you're smarter than that. At least I thought that I could expect an intelligent answer from you."  
  
This finally got an active response from him. "Listen Peter just stop beating around the bush. Yes I know the rules and I chose to break one. Just give me my punishment and be done with it."  
  
"Do you actually think I'm going to let you off so easy? You don't even appear to be resentful or sorry for your actions."  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm not. If I had to do it all over again then it would still turn out the same."  
  
Peter reached over and pulled his collar away from his neck to take a look at the incriminating evidence. "I'm sure I know the answer but I need you to give me a name. I need to hear it from your mouth."  
  
Scott didn't respond and focused his eyes on the wooden pattern of the parquet floor.  
  
"Scott. I can't give a pregnancy test to every girl on this campus. Give me one name."  
  
Scott finally looked up. "I'll make it easier on you. You don't need to give anyone a test because it never got that far. Roger had rotten timing."  
  
Peter said, "You mean he had perfect timing. How am I suppose to trust you after you betrayed the Horizon rules?"  
  
"I don't care if you trust me or not. I'm not here just to please you."  
  
Peter shook his head. "Scott you are missing the point. I have to protect every one of my students here not just you. If a situation involves more than one person then I have to have more then just your guarantee that everything is all right. You give me a name now or I will be forced to submit every girl in this school the humiliation of taking a test. I can bet that you will be definitely shunned upon after that."  
  
Scott said between clenched teeth, "I didn't get anyone pregnant."  
  
Peter was still being persistent, "Give me a name Scott. You will not walk out of this office until I have a name, even if it means that we sit here for days on end."  
  
Peter waited for what seemed like an eternity and then he finally heard Scott speak.  
  
"Shelby. It was Shelby but I didn't touch her."  
  
Peter got up and walked over to the phone. He made a call to Sophie and told her to take Shelby to the clinic and administer the test.  
  
Scott was pissed because he felt like he had betrayed her. Peter came back over to finish his lecture.  
  
"Scott you were brought here to get your life back to normal and to heal your mind. I can't let your raging hormones interfere with your healing process. You and Shelby have gotten to emotionally attached and we can't have that here."  
  
"You can't keep me from talking to her or seeing her."  
  
"I realize that and putting you on shuns for awhile won't solve the problem either. I thought about this all night and the best solution to this problem is to remove you from the cliffhanger group and put you into another one."  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open. "No way. I just got to where I can trust them. You can't take me out of that group. I'm the leader of them."  
  
"You were the leader until you chose to screw up."  
  
"I won't participate or bond with any other group."  
  
"Then you choose to be an outcast."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You will in time. Now let's go get your things moved over to the Ridge Runner dorm."  
  
"Fuck, not the Ridge Runners. They are a bunch of pathetic losers."  
  
"That's three hours on wood shed for the use of profanity. If you have a problem with the Ridge Runner group then maybe that's exactly where you need to be. If you think you are having a hard time dealing with this than think how happy Roger will be when I tell him that he has a new member in his group."  
  
Scott gave Peter the evil eye.  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
The day was just beginning and it was already turning out to be one of the worst days of his life. Peter guided Scott out of his office to help him start his new life at Horizon. He knew that it was going to take a lot of adjusting on other people's parts. He thought it would be best just to immediately turn him over to Roger and let Roger take care of the transition. They headed towards the dinning hall because that's where most of the students and staff were at this hour.   
  
As they walked in the dinning hall Scott took notice of the other cliffhangers, with the exception of Shelby, chowing down on their breakfast. Auggie was the first one to notice.  
  
"Hey meat, what took you so long? We have a seat saved for you."  
  
Scott took a step in that direction but was pulled back by Peter. "What? I'm hungry. You aren't planning on starving me now too are you?"  
  
Peter shook his head and let go of Scott's arm. "No you can eat but you are on shuns from the rest of the cliffhangers. No talking or contact of any kind."  
  
Scott angrily protested. "But that's not fair. You already banned me from their group. Why can't I at least speak to them."  
  
"Because there are consequences when rules are broken. You may not like it but that was the choice you made by braking them."   
  
Peter walked over to where Roger was eating. "Roger you have a new member of your group. Scott will be joining the Ridge Runners from now on. Please make him feel welcome and help him adjust to the other students. His status right now is that he has 3 hours to work off on wood shed and he is on complete shuns from all the other members of the cliffhanger group. To make the transition even I think it would be best if one of the Ridge Runners makes an even swap. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Scott spoke up quickly. "I think that you should move Fred because I hear that he gets along with David. You know not too many people do."  
  
Roger nodded in agreement. "I think that would work out ok."  
  
It took all of Scott efforts to hold in his emotions when he heard that. If he were an actor, he'd get an academy award for his performance. I finally get my revenge on David before I leave. At least I know that Fred won't be hitting on Shelby.  
  
"Scott go get your breakfast and we'll make the dorm switch afterwards. You can sit anywhere but near the cliffhanger group."  
  
Scott proceeded through the breakfast line and hesitated while he looked for a table to sit at. He saw an empty chair in the corner of the room and decided to make a slow pass by the cliffhanger table on his way to it. As he was passing the table he bent down and softly said to David, "Watch your ass from now on David because Fred is going to be your new buddy."  
  
"SCOTT" Roger had noticed his little conversation with David. "Shuns means no contact whatsoever. That will cost you a night on Kitchens."  
  
David turned around and said, "You're lying."  
  
Scott smiled triumphantly. "Roger why don't you tell the group who the cliffhanger is?"  
  
Roger came over to guide Scott away from the table. "There will be time for that later."  
  
Daisy stood up "Wait, were getting a newbie?"  
  
Scott, "Not newbie but a transfer."  
  
Juliet, "Wait if there is a transfer then who are they making the switch with?"  
  
Roger, "Scott go find a seat a eat your breakfast, now."  
  
Auggie, "Why can't he sit with us?"  
  
David didn't want Scott to know that he was pissed. "Scott's been a bad boy and is no longer worthy of our presence. Looks like Scott is no longer a cliffhanger." He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
The rest of the group all stood up and starting throwing complaints to Roger at the same time. It was hard to understand anyone and the room was feeling like total chaos.  
  
Roger throw his hands up and shouted. "Quiet. Everyone please be quiet and sit down." He gave Scott and evil glare and pointed to the other side of the room. "You really know how to start something don't you. Get over there and eat your breakfast." He turned back to the group "Just relax right now. Sophie will hold a group session and you guys can discuss it then. Until then you are to understand that Scott is on shuns from braking a rule. You guys are here by served notice so if anyone of you is seen talking or associating with him then you will be punished as well. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Even thought they all grumbled and moaned they understood where they stood and shook their heads. Roger was satisfied that he made his point and left the dinning hall to take care of some business. A few minutes later Shelby came walking in with a very disturbing look on her face. She looked like so was out for blood.   
  
Juliet, "Shelby what did you do? Scott's been banned from our group and we're all not permitted to associate with him anymore."  
  
Shelby whipped around and shot her with a killer look. "Auggie, maybe you should be concerned. The little princess is sticking up for him again. Where is he by the way, I'm going to kill him."  
  
Daisy, "Am I missing something here? Scott's been banned from seeing any of us, especially you and you want to kill him?"  
  
Shelby didn't need to be told because she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and saw him sitting by himself in the corner of the room. She looked around to make sure one of the counselors weren't in the room as she trotted over to him.   
  
She stood in front of his table with her hands on her hips. "Thanks a lot Scott. I was dragged out of my room this morning to take a pregnancy test."  
He couldn't believe it. He dropped his fork as his jaw dropped open. "You're pissed at me?"  
  
"Is there another Scott that I'm standing in front of? You ratted me out."  
  
Scott pushed himself up out of his chair so he could tower over her. "I helped you escape last night so you wouldn't get caught and in the process I took the fall for the both of us. How the hell can you be pissed at me? I had to sleep on the floor of Rogers cabin last night because I wouldn't give up your name."  
  
"I was humiliated when Sophie made me take that test. Why didn't you just say you were alone in the shed."  
  
Scott let out a laugh. "Are you kidding me?" He pulled his collar away from his neck as he raised his tone of voice. "LOOK AT THE MARK YOU LEFT ON MY NECK." It became dead silent in the dinning hall as everyone's head turned to see.  
  
Patrick a kid from another table yelled out, "Hey Shelby, can I have one of those on my neck too?" The whole dinning hall stated laughing at Shelby's expense and that just made her even more furious.  
  
Scott pointed his finger at Patrick, "Shut your face before I come over there and shut if for you."  
  
"Thanks a lot for the second time today. Why don't you just take out an ad in the school newspaper."  
  
Scott was trying to get a handle on the situation as he lowered his voice. "Look Shelby I'm sorry you had to go through that but it didn't take Einstein to figure out who I was with last night. Would you have rather it been someone else? Besides Peter said he was going to test every girl on campus if I didn't give a name."  
  
Shelby's head was lowered as she turned to leave. "Maybe he should have then."  
  
Scott stood their dumbfounded not knowing what just happened. Why was this such a big deal for her and why did it make her so angry? He might never know because Sophie walked in the room and saw Shelby walking away from him. Sophie walked over to Scott and started a lecture.  
  
"Scott you've been told to have no contact with Shelby. If I so much as see you within 50 feet of her then I will report it to Peter."  
  
"Why is this all my fault? Did it ever occur to you that I was sitting here minding my own business when she came over to me?"  
  
"That's why I won't report it this time. Just stay away from her. This whole situation is really tearing her up." She said what she had to and then walked away.  
  
This whole situation is tearing her up? Yeah, what about me? I'm the guilty one here just because I'm a guy. This is just like before. I'm used to please the female gender and then I get to take all the blame by myself. She is no better than Elaine.  
  
Scott walked out of the dinning hall in a daze because of the mental anguish he was going through. He headed for the cliffhanger dorm before it hit him that he wasn't allowed in there any more. Where was he supposed to go? He walked around in circles for a minute and then ended up sitting on a picnic table with his head in his hands. He was feeling depressed, confused, unloved, a victim and worthless. He was going through a stage of feeling sorry for himself and self-pity. To make things worse, he wasn't allowed to associate with anyone that he had any kind of closeness to. He really wished that he could talk to Daisy or Auggie right now. He didn't know where he fit in and he felt like a total outcast.  
  
Roger walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey let's go get your belongings packed up and moved over to the other dorm." He turned around when he realized that he wasn't being followed. "Scott! Let's go."  
  
Scott looked up from where he was sitting. "No."  
  
"Come on Scott. Don't make this a big issue. You are going to be moved whether you like it or not."  
  
"I'm not moving."  
  
"Ok fine. I can get your roommates to help pack up your things and you are now grounded to that picnic table for the rest of the day. The next time I come back through here then you had better still be sitting there."  
  
"And if I'm not?"  
  
"Listen do you remember the first day you came here and you couldn't stand to have me following you where ever you went? I'm sure you don't want to have one of the staff members tailing you where ever you go."  
  
"Fine. I'll sit here but I'm not packing my things."  
  
"Suit yourself." Roger walked on towards the cliffhanger boy's dorm to get Scott's things packed up.  
  
Several hours had passed and Scott was still sitting on the picnic table. Daisy passed by and gave him a pitiful look. She felt sorry for him and wished that she could say something to him. Scott felt the presence of someone walking by and lifted his head from his arms. Daisy could see the pain in his eyes as she tried to send him some kind of hope telepathically. She saw Peter walking across campus and decided she'd better move on.  
  
Peter approached Scott and made himself known. "ok Scott. You've been sitting here for the past four hours. Let's get moving before you become apart of the wood."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"Roger said I have to stay here until he tells me to move."  
  
"So what did you do this time? It seems your punishment list is getting longer and longer. Instead of sitting here soaking up the sun's rays why don't you go use up some of your time at the wood shed. Get moving. I'll let Roger know that you are working off some time."  
  
Scott hopped off the table actually being relieved that he could stretch his legs. Chopping wood didn't seem like a bad thing right now and he was glad for the change in scenery. While Scott was chopping wood he noticed Daisy out taking a leisurely stroll. She walked passed several times until Scott looked up and made eye contact. He watched as she slipped an envelope between two of the logs that he had stacked. Once she was sure that he comprehended, she left. Scott continued to chop a few more logs and then when no one was looking went over to retrieve the envelope. He slipped it into his back pocket and decided to wait until he was alone to read it. Even though his life was crumbling around him he at least knew that one person cared.  



	4. Chapter 4

DANGEROUS LOVE CHAPTER 4  
  
  
He relieved some tension every time he swung the ax. It was a tedious job but at least it killed some time and it seemed like he had a lot of that right now. The last thing that Scott wanted to do was go bond with a new group. He knew that he couldn't fight the inevitable much longer because he saw Roger walking over towards him.  
  
"Well Scott, if we have you do all the chores around here then it wouldn't be anything left for the other students."  
  
"Why are they complaining that they are bored?" he said with sarcasm.   
  
"I don't think boredom has ever been a problem here. You can stop chopping wood now so that you can reserve some of your energy to socialize with your new group. I'd like to hold a group session in 15 minutes so that you can get acclimated with them."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes like he was thrilled to death at the offer. "No thanks, I'd rather chop wood." He continued to grab another log and put it on the chopping block.  
  
Roger folded his arms across his chest in an authoritative manner. "Scott perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough. This wasn't an option. I want you to stop what you are doing and meet in the lodge for group."  
  
Scott continued to split the log apart that he had up on the block. He reached over to grab another log and raised the ax over his head. Roger reached over and intercepted the ax before Scott could bring it down upon the log. He couldn't believe the strength that Roger possessed and glared at him angrily.  
  
"Are you crazy? I could have cut your arm off."  
  
"You could have but I was quicker than you." He took the ax and put it in the shed. He yelled over his shoulder as he walked away, "Be in the lodge in 10 minutes."  
  
Scott just stood there dumfounded with his mouth open and hands on his hips. He couldn't figure out if he was impressed at Rogers courage or appalled at his stupidity. He realized that Roger won this battle as he sulked his way over to the lodge. He would make an appearance but he told himself that he wasn't going to participate. It took him a long time to get used to the cliffhangers and he didn't want to make the effort to socialize with the Ridge Runners.  
  
He walked into the lodge and found a quiet corner that he could look at the letter that Daisy had given him. He sank down to the floor partially hiding himself behind a chair. He pulled out the letter and began to read:  
  
Scott, I know that things are rough for you right now but hang in there  
because things will get better. I'm not sure what is wrong with Shelby  
but she is taking it out on all of us and not just you. Don't take all the  
blame yourself. I think that Shelby problem goes deeper than we all  
realize. I'll try and get her to open up but you know how she likes to  
put up walls. When I find out something I'll let you know. If you want   
to pass a message on for her then I'll help you out as long as we don't   
get caught. I'm not too keen on extra chores. Life does go on. Daisy  
  
  
The letter did help bring his spirits up a little. He needed to figure out why Shelby was acting the way she was. They had almost joined together each other's soul and now she was pissed at him. He just couldn't figure her out. He sat there in a daydream wondering what to do about her when his eyes finally became focused on Roger standing in front of him.  
  
"You care to join the groups now?"  
  
Scott slowly got up forgetting about the letter in his hand. Roger pointed to the letter and said, "Anything you care to share with me?" Scott hurried over to the fireplace and threw the letter into the fire. "Just trash," he said as he waked over to the group and sat down without making eye contact with anyone.  
  
Roger took note that it was going to be a full time task keeping an eye on him. He came and sat among the circle with his group. "Life is full of challenges and full of unexpected surprises. Just when things become comfortable we like to throw in a few curves to help you deal with situations that you all will be faced with after you leave Horizon. One of these situations is change. How many people here have ever had to move with their family to a different city or state?" Several people raised their hands. "And how did you feel when you were forced into an unfamiliar place?"  
  
"Scared"  
"Lonely"  
"Lost"  
  
"Ok those are some good answers. Right now we are faced with that exact same situation within our own little group. We have a new member to our group. Even though he is not new to the school, he is probably having some of those feelings you just mentioned. This is Scott Barringer and I want everyone to help make his transition into our group easier."  
  
Scott had been rocking back on the two back legs of his chair looking unimpressed. He had heard enough. He dropped the chair down on all fours and stood up. "This is bullshit. Don't do me any favors." He took off outside as he heard Roger yell his name behind him.  
  
Scott took off with no where to go in particular. He just needed to get out because he felt like he was suffocating. He took the first corner around the lodge and ran right into Shelby. At first they just stared at each other for a minute and then Shelby stepped around to leave. Scott grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "Come on Shelby talk to me. What did I do that was so wrong?"  
  
"Aren't you on shuns from all cliffhangers?"  
  
"So that's it? You use that as an excuse to not talk to me?"  
  
"Why should I be punished because of you?"  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open as he threw his hands up. "What? What planet have you been on? I'm the one that's been punished in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Shelby saw Roger coming and tried to look innocent. She jerked away from Scott as she loudly spoke, "You're not suppose to be talking to me." She turned and walked away leaving Scott to deal with Roger alone.  
  
"All right Scott. You refuse to be apart of the group and you continue to challenge the rules that have been set for you. Let's go see if Peter has a solution for you."  
  
As they were walking over to the administration building they noticed that Curtis had his police car parked outside. Roger wondered what was going on that he didn't know about. Scott and Roger walked inside and they could see Peter having a heated argument with Curtis and what looked like a probation officer. Peter looked up and motioned for Roger to wait a minute. He came to the door and spoke to Roger softly.  
  
"I was just getting ready to call for you. It appears that we have a problem regarding Scott."  
  
Even though Roger was concerned, he gave a little laugh. "You and me both."  
  
Peter questioned first. "Why what's wrong?"  
  
They both looked over to Scott who was now sitting on the couch waiting for the next proceedings.  
  
"Well it appears that he is refusing to bond with the new group and he is deliberately braking the rules of his shuns."  
  
Peter didn't seem concerned at that moment. "Actually we have bigger problems than that." He looked over at Scott and said, "Scott come on in to my office. A situation has arisen that involves you."  
  
Scott's heart started racing and he began to brake out in a sweat. He tried to come across cool and collective but a hundred things were going threw his mind at one time. Different scenarios were running threw his head all at once. Was he getting charged with rape when nothing actually happened? Did something happen to one of his parents? Was he getting busted for the drugs that he brought into Horizon? He didn't like the way everyone was staring at him as he walked into the room.  
  
Peter motioned for him to sit down. He tried to find his voice to say something but he was afraid that nothing would come out. He decided it was best to take a seat and wait for someone else in the room to make the first move.  
  
Curtis didn't seem to want to make the first move so he nodded to Peter to handle the situation. Peter paced the floor several times, scratched the back of his head and finally stopped in front of Scott. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of him. He let out a long breath and began to speak.  
  
"Scott it seems that your past is catching up to you." Before Scott could say anything Peter put his hand up for him to be quiet. "Let me finish and then you can ask any question that you want."  
  
He looked around at the faces of the other occupants in the room. He made eye contact with Peter and nodded his head.  
  
"Do you remember the first night you came here and you ran?" Scott nodded his head. "Do you remember the damage you did while you were in town?"  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Peter raised his eyebrows. "Oh shit is right. It appears that your paperwork involving that incident was misplaced. Since the town has elected a new major, the county courthouse has gone through a major audit. It seems that some of the police records of misdemeanor crimes, which were overlooked and misplaced, have now surfaced. The new Major wants some of the old and neglected cases to be brought up and dealt with. Yours is one of them."  
  
"But I thought that I was adjudicated into your care?"  
  
"Yes you were. Instead of sending you to the Juvenile Detention Center, you were sent here but the sentencing never occurred."  
  
"What sentencing?"  
  
"It appears that the residence of that home pressed charges but it never went to court. They settled out of court but you never received your punishment because your paperwork became misplaced. Now you need to give the county some time."  
  
Scott became paranoid. "You mean I have to go to jail."  
  
"No, no, no." Peter made sure that he understood that quickly. "You need to give 60 hours of community service."  
  
"What does that mean? I have to leave here? Where will I stay?"  
  
"That's what we've been discussing in here for the past half hour. This is Jean Sanders and she has been assigned as your probation officer. She will come and get you from here in the mornings and take you into town where you will be put to work doing community services. At the end of the day she will bring you back here until all 60 hours have been accounted for."  
  
Scott definitely wasn't thrilled regarding his new situation and his body language showed his defiance.  
  
"Scott this is something you can't take lightly. You did the crime and now you need to pay the price. Time will go quickly as long as you don't stir up more trouble. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Jean spoke for the first time. "Look at the bright side. At least you are not being thrown behind bars. There are some other kids that are giving time as well so you won't be alone. You actually have the better end of the bargain because they will be coming from juvvie. At least you have a better place to return to at night."  
  
"So when does this all start?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning bright and early. I'll be here at 6 am to pick you up. Make sure you pack a lunch." With that said she was gone.  
  
Peter looked over at Roger. "What was the other situation we needed to deal with?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's minor compared to this. Come on Scott. I think that you are going to need some rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

DANGEROUS LOVE CHAPTER 5  
  
  
Scott sat in a daze in Peter's office wondering how much more shit could be dropped on him. Peter felt his pain and realized that Scott needed a lot of support right about now. Peter gave Roger the nod to leave them along. He needed to see if he could release Scott's feelings that he was so determined to hold on to.  
  
"Scott, you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You've got to release some of your feelings or they will consume you."  
  
"So let them."  
  
"Do you actually think that you are strong enough to keep all these mixed emotions inside without exploding?"  
  
Scott finally turned to face him. "You ask as if I have a choice. I'm not the one who decided that I should leave the group. I'm not the one who decided to put me on shuns and I'm not the one who asked the Major to dig up my file. All this shit gets thrown on me at one time and you ask if I can handle my emotions? What would you do huh?"  
  
Peter put his hands on Scott's shoulder. "Look Scott I know how you feel."  
  
Scott threw Peter's hands off and backed up. "Do you? Do you really? How the hell can you possibly know how I feel? On top of everything else, Shelby hates my guts now. Why? What did I do to her that she wasn't already trying to do to me? I don't understand any of this. Maybe I should take the easy way out so you won't have to be so concerned about my feelings."  
  
Horror struck Peter's face. "Scott what are you saying? What easy way out? Don't even think about that. I'm here to help you through this. You've never been a quitter and I've never known you to just give up on anything. I'm going to help you get through this set back one step at a time. Do you hear me? We can do this together. I'm not giving up on you and I won't let you give up on yourself."  
  
He had closed the gap between the two of them. He now embraced Scott with both arms tightly around him. Scott laid his head on Peter's shoulder and wept. Peter let him release some of the anger as he gently stroked his back. After a minute or so Scott pulled away and seemed embarrassed about his little brake down. He sat down in the chair, hanging his head low, not meeting Peter's eyes.  
  
Wiping his eyes with the inside of his shirtsleeve he asked, "So what happens now?"  
  
"Like I said, we take it one step at a time. Instead of looking at the community service duty as a negative thing, why don't we look for something positive."  
  
"Like what? What can be positive about community service except for the fact that I get to leave campus everyday."  
  
"Well there you go. You've found one thing positive. Can you think of another?"  
  
Scott looked up as if thinking real hard. "Well, I get away from kitchen duty, the Ridge Runners and Shelby."  
  
"Shelby. Is that what you really want?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we both need time away from each other and see what happens."  
  
Peter smiled and slapped him on the knee. "Well, it looks like things are starting to look up or you already then. I'm proud of you. You are taking a very mature approach to this. There isn't anything you can't handle as long as you look for the positive in things. Everything isn't as bad as it seems. Never take the easy way out because remember this is only a temporary set back. Your whole life won't be based on this one situation but your reactions to it can be. Just remember to make the right choices."  
  
Once he realized that he had defused the situation, Peter walked Scott out towards his dorm. He felt it best that he got a good nights sleep so he'd be more relaxed in the morning for when his case worker showed up.   
  
As much as Scott hated sleeping in another cabin, he was too tired from all the chores and emotional strain to complain. He walked in, didn't say one word to the other boys and plopped down on the bed. The other four boys in the cabin looked and decided they were pissed at the new boy's attitude. They decided that maybe they should set him straight.  
  
"Hey blondie." Scott failed to acknowledge the interruption.  
  
"Hey you," Ben said throwing a pillow at Scott.  
  
Can't a guy get any sleep or privacy around here Scott rolled over in anger to face them. " My name is Scott not, Blondie or hey you. What's your problem man."  
  
"You. You're my problem. What's the matter with you? You think you are special or something? You walk around here like no one is good enough for you. You act like your shit don't stink."  
  
"Yeah well maybe it doesn't and maybe I am." Scott was up out of his bed by now and standing face to face with Ben puffing out his chest and in his face.  
  
Ben didn't back down because he knew that it was four against one. "We Ridge Runners had a good thing going until you had to make your presence. Now our group keeps getting hounded by not forming unity among us and its all your fault. We're tired of taking this shit from you."  
  
"That's so touching. What's the matter you miss Fred? Fred is gay so what kind of a good thing did you have going? I'm afraid to ask. Was it some kind of a gay orgy?"  
  
"That does it." All four of the guys decided to jump Scott all at one time. There was so much punching, hitting, kicking and yelling that it got the attention of some people walking by outside the cabin.  
  
Auggie and David ran into the cabin because they didn't want to miss out on any action. When they got inside, they saw Scott in the middle of a big brawl and he was out numbered. They decided to give their friend a helping hand.   
  
Ezra stayed back watching all the excitement wanting to throw a punch or two. He peered out the door and saw both Roger and Peter running across the campus. He yelled, "Heads up. The Gestapo is coming."  
  
Everyone went scrambling. Scott jumped into bed pulling the covers over his head. Several of the other guys ran into the bathroom while Auggie and David scooted under someone's bed. Peter pushed past Ezra and discovered everything quiet when he showed himself in the room. He stood there and looked around. It was way too quiet. Roger came up behind him thinking the same thing. Peter walked over to Scott's bed while Roger headed for the bathroom.  
  
"All right, all of you guys out here right now. Front and center." The four boys walked out of the bathroom holding washcloths to various injuries. Peter yanked the covers off of Scott and pulled him out of the bed.  
  
"Can't anyone get any sleep around here?"  
  
Peter pointed a finger at him and said, "Can it. Get over there with the rest of them so we can figure this out." Scott walked across the room nursing his knuckles, which were red and swollen. They seemed to be in more pain than his left eye, which was starting to turn several different shades of purple.  
  
"Everyone sit down." All 5 boys plopped down heavily on the same bed at one time. In doing so, a loud moan came out from under the bed.   
  
Roger went over and lifted up the comforter and saw Auggie and David getting squished under the bed. "All right you two out."  
  
As they scooting out from under the bed, Peter shook his head. "This is getting more interesting by the second. Anyone else stashed away in this cabin that we need to know about?" All the boys shook their heads.  
  
Peter went over to a desk and grabbed a chair to sit in.   
  
"Ok does anyone want to tell me what happened?" All the boys started talking at once and it became very chaotic. Peter put his hand up to shut them all up. "Everyone be quiet for a minute. Let me take this one at a time. Ben let me hear your side."  
  
"Well, Scott called us all gay and accused us of having a gay orgy and. . ."  
  
Scott stood up with an outburst. "That's not how it happened dickbrain. You guys started. . ."  
  
Peter grabbed Scott to claim him down. "Scott, this is not your time to talk right now. You will have time to defend yourself soon enough. At least I'm beginning to see the two sides right now. Let me guess. It was Scott against the four of you. Am I right?"  
  
Ben shook his head. "He doesn't want any part of us and he walks around here like were not good enough to be in his presence."  
  
"I understand that. Scott has been going through a lot of turmoil lately and we all need to have some patience with that. When someone's drowning and is going down for the third time what do you do? Do you stand back and watch or do you reach out and pull them out of the water?"  
  
No one said anything. "Don't you see what I'm trying to teach you guys at this school? You can't just give up on someone because they don't meet your standards. We are all human and we all make mistakes. We've got to learn to get along with everyone no matter who they are or how they act."  
  
He looked over at Auggie and David. "By the way, how did you two get involved in all of this?"  
  
Auggie spoke up. "We were walking by and heard all the commotion. It was four against one man. We had to help our homeboy out."  
  
Peter let out a sigh. "Ok first things first. I want Scott, Ben, David and Tim to all go over to the clinic and see the nurse. Then, I want everyone to pair up in two's and I want each of you to write a 500-word essay telling me everything you can about your partner. That means you need to get together and find out everything you can about that person. What do they like, dislike, hobbies, interest, plans for the future etc. I want the papers the day after tomorrow so that means you need to buddy up all day tomorrow and get to know each other. Ben I want you paired up with Scott but I'll give you and extra day because Scott will be unavailable for the most part of tomorrow. You'll have to get together with him in the evening. The rest of you can get ready for bed now and start tomorrow with spending time with each other."  
  
They of course grumbled and moaned but they all did what they were told. Auggie picked his partner and left for his cabin. Scott, Ben, David and Tim went down to the clinic to get a check up on the cuts and bruises. Another day was finally over at Horizon and Peter and Roger decided to go to Rusty's to kick back and have a drink. (Non-alcoholic of course)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I've been away from this story for such a long time that I can't remember where I was going with it. I'm just going to try and pick it up and see what happens.  
  
Dangerous Love chapter 6  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise over the peak of the mountaintops. The air was damp and moist from the morning dew with gave a little chill to the air. Peter's alarm woke him early but it wasn't for his morning run. It was a reminder that he had to get Scott ready for his visit into town to clock in his hours of community service.  
  
He grabbed a sweatshirt and jogged over to the Ridge Runner dorm. He quietly approached Scott's bed without waking the rest of the boys. He gently reached over and touched Scott on the shoulder. Without warning Scott's arm flew out and struck Peter up side the head. "Get away from me. You said no more."  
  
"Scott wake up. It's Peter. It's going to be ok." He gave Scott a minute to adjust his vision and clear his head. Scott feeling a little embarrassed sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes he asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 5:45. I'd like to get you some breakfast before we head into town. Get dressed and meet me in the dinning hall in 15 minutes." All he got was a nod of the head but that was all he needed in order to leave Scott to attend to himself.  
  
This was a peaceful time of morning because all of the students were still asleep and the only ones awake were the kitchen staff preparing things for the morning meal. Peter sat alone enjoying the solitude and his morning cup of coffee. He sat pondering the incident that just occurred in Scott's room. Scott was still suffering from the sexual abuse by the hands of his Stepmother Elaine. What is it going to take to help this poor kid get over this? He sat deep in thought before he realized that there was a presence in front of him. Peter looked up and saw Scott staring at him.  
  
"Well I 'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who can space out in the morning." Scott sat down and continued looking at Peter. "You ok? You looked like you were in another world just now?"  
  
Peter smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok. I was just going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"Well, when I went into your dorm to wake you up this morning. . ."  
  
Scott's mood suddenly changed as Peter could tell he knew what he was referring to. Scott quickly got up from the table and left Peter alone. "I'm going to get breakfast."  
  
Peter was stunned at the sudden change in attitude. He's trying to deny what happened. How can I reach out to him if he won't talk about it?  
  
Scott returned with a tray full of freshly scrambled eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice. He didn't bother saying anything but filled his time feeding himself.  
  
Peter watched and waited until he felt he had some space to move in. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What time do we have to leave?"  
  
"6:30. You need to be in town by 7:00." Peter hesitated and gave Scott the opportunity to speak. He waited with no such luck. He decided not to pressure the issue right now because there would be plenty of time on the way into town. He decided to go get himself a bagel and left the table. On the way to the kitchen he turned and looked over his shoulder. "Hey get away from my coffee. You know better than that." *************************************************************** ********** The ride into town was about 20-30 minutes. Peter tried several times to carry on a conversation with Scott with no avail. Scott made it perfectly clear that he was not ready to discuss it right now. He finally decided to change to subject to the job at hand.  
  
"Look Scott. Please cooperate with these people because I really don't want them getting the wrong impression of you. I have told them some great things about you so don't prove me wrong. I feel that your time may be reduced if you can prove that you have redeemed yourself. I want the Juvenile authorities to see that you are not the same kid that broke into that house months ago. Treat these people with respect and they will in turn treat you the same way. Understood?"  
  
Scott shook his head and gave a longing look at Peter. Peter wished that he didn't have to go through with this but some things were just unavoidable. Peter was actually hoping that the local authorities would see what a great service he was providing for the kids up at Horizon and not compare them to the delinquent kids that were held up in juvenile hall. Scott was going to be mixed with these other kids and Peter was praying that he proved to be the most respectful and well behaved.  
  
Scott was turned over to the Juvenile detention administrators and left to take orders from them. All Peter could do was pat him on the back, say his good-byes and suffer the ride back up the mountain to Horizon by himself. *************************************************************** ********** Scott was thrown into a group of 5 other kids. 3 boys who all looked like they might have been involved in the same street gang and 2 girls who looked like they've seen a lot of action themselves. Scott was definitely the odd man out here. He was considered the newbie who didn't fit into this group. All 4 kids gave Scott the once over and Scott didn't back down from their stares. The group was standing in the street having a staring battle then they were all shoved into a van and taken to their work place.  
  
"I want no trouble from you guys." The officer said as he gently tapped his firearm that was belted to his right hip. "I want you to pair off into twos and this will be your partner for the remainder of the day."  
  
Both girls said at the same time, "I want Blondie." They looked at each other. "I said it first," Kelly said. Rach gave her a shove. "Fuck you. I said it first." The next thing that happened was the two girls were pushing and shoving each other until the officer broke it up.  
  
"Neither one of you will get him. Hugo you will pair up with Scott."  
  
"No way man. I don want no gringo."  
  
Just when Scott was ready to jump back with a remark, he heard the voice of Peter inside his head and he backed down. The officer went over to Hugo and got right into his face. "I don't care what you want. I said that you will partner with Scott and if you have anymore complaints then you can discuss it with the Warden when you get back to the center tonight." Scott figured that the Warden must be bad news because he didn't get another complaint from Hugo after that but he did indeed get very threatening looks from him.  
  
The first road duty that they had to pull was a 15-mile stretch of a country road. It involved a lot of walking and picking up trash that littered the highway. The van dropped each pair of workers a mile apart and would wait at intervals to pick them up when the job was completed. The hours dragged on slowly and the sun became hot as it beat down during the middle of the day. Scott noticed that Hugo was doing more sitting on the side of the road than working. This didn't bother Scott too much because the more he worked then the further the distance between the two of them became. Scott rounded a corner in the road and became invisible to Hugo and the Van. He enjoyed his little bit of freedom when he noticed a car a little ways down the road.  
  
The car was pulled over to the side of the road when Scott saw a beautiful young girl get out of her car and walk around the other side. He figured out actually what was wrong when he saw the girl kick the back tire. With a smile on his face he jogged over to the scene. The girl seemed scared at first to see a guy running out of no where towards her.  
  
Scott approached a little out of breath and sweating from his long hours in the sun and his recent burst of energy he just exceeded. The girl stood 5'4", brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, (picture a Natalie Portman type). She took one look at Scott and gave a little smile. "My tire is flat."  
  
Scott looked at the tire and turned to face her. He cocked his head and gave a dreamy sly smile. "Only on the bottom." She seemed confused at first but then realized that he was making a joke. "Do you have a spare?"  
  
She stood in a glaze staring at Scott. He waited for an answer and raised his one eyebrow. "Spare?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Tire. A spare tire in your truck.?"  
  
She finally pulled herself together and realized what he was talking about. "Yeah, I think so. Let me open the trunk."  
  
After Scott was able to get the spare tire out. He managed to jack the car up and change the tire for her. When he finished he stood in front of her glistening with sweat and proud of his accomplishment. She reached inside her purse and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.  
  
Scott looked at her without taking the money. "What's this for? I don't want your money."  
  
She looked a little disappointed. "Well it's the least I can do. I was a damsel in distress and you were my night in shinning armor. I feel I owe you something."  
  
"You want to owe me. You can buy me dinner. (where the hell did that come from) Scott noticed that she was really thinking hard about what he had just said. "I'm kidding. You don't owe me anything. I was just in the right place at the right time. Make sure you get a new tire soon because that spare won't last time long." He turned to walk back down the road before the road crew came looking for him.  
  
As he started walking back down the road he heard, "Hey!" Scott turned around.  
  
"My name's Sabrina, what's yours?"  
  
"Scott. Scott Barringer."  
  
"You got a number?"  
  
Scott thought for a minute. He shouted out the number for Horizon thinking that it didn't matter because she would never call anyway. 


	7. Chapter 7

DANGEROUS LOVE CHAPTER 7  
  
Scott rounded the corner to see the county van parked on the side of the road. The deputy looked outraged as he was discussing something with Hugo. It looked like a heated argument and Hugo was yelling until he looked up and saw Scott walking down the road.  
  
"Look, there he is. Don't blame me cause the gringo decided to split." He then faced Scott and continued his verbal abuse towards him. "Look man, I'm not taking the heat because of you. I'll whip your ass for taking off and I'm gonna. . ." The Deputy pulled out his nightstick and threatened Hugo with it. It quieted him down quickly.  
  
He walked over to Scott and roughly grabbed his arm. "Where you been boy? You trying to escape?"  
  
Scott seemed a little scared and came up with an excuse quickly. "I had to take a piss. Do you mind? I wasn't going to expose myself right here on the main roadway." Scott's answer seemed to pacify everyone and there was a sigh of relief.  
  
"Next time you need to leave your partner then you need to let us know." Scott shook his head in acknowledgement. Work duty was now over for the day and they piled everyone back into the van and headed back into town.  
  
Scott met with Jean his probation officer and they discussed a few issues. She was to drive Scott back up to Horizon to return him to Peter. She tried to carry on a civil conversation on the way back up the mountain but his answers were brief or a nod of the head.  
  
Peter was standing outside his office when the car drove up. He walked over to give Scott a pat on the back and a handshake for Jean. "So how was the first day?"  
  
"I'm beat can I go to my dorm now?" Scott pleaded. Peter nodded his head and turned with a questionable look towards Jean.  
  
"He doesn't talk much does he?"  
  
Laughing Peter said, "You get him mad enough and he'll talk plenty. So how did it go? Anything I need to know about?"  
  
"Not really. He does like to keep to himself and doesn't socialize with the other kids. There was an incident where they thought that he ran because he disappeared for awhile but it turned out that he just needed to relieve himself. He just didn't bother to say anything to his partner before he left." She had a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"That's understandable. So why the puzzled look. Is there something else you're not telling me?"  
  
"Well I'm also Hugo's probation officer. He was Scott's partner and I talked with him a little when the van returned. Hugo does have a major attitude problem so I know that it would be hard for Scott and him to get along. He did mention that they didn't work together at all and that Scott did everything on his own. It's the time frame that I'm concerned about. According to Hugo, Scott wasn't gone just a few minutes to use the bathroom but he said that he was gone for like 20-30 minutes. I'm just wondering what exactly did Scott do during that time?"  
  
Peter frowned and let out a sigh. "I'll see what I can get out of him."  
  
She turned to leave. "Thanks for bringing him into town this morning. I had may hands tied so I couldn't make it up here."  
  
"No problem. Why don't you just let me bring him down every morning? I like being alone with him for awhile because I'm hoping that one day he will open up to me some more. He is fighting some major demons right now and I'm trying to get him to talk about them."  
  
"That would be great. He seems like a decent kid. I hope that we both can get him to open up and get him the help he needs. See you tomorrow." She got into her car and drove off as Peter stood there trying to figure out what should be the next move towards getting into Scott's head. ***************************************************************** ***************** On the way to the dorm, Scott ran into Daisy. He quickly looked around, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind one of the buildings. Daisy looked flustered at first before she realized what happened.  
  
"Jeez Scott. Don't scare me like that."  
  
"How is she? Has she said anything?"  
  
"No. She is totally shutting down. What did you do to her?"  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open as he raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? What do you mean what did I do to her? I didn't do anything. The whole thing about spending time in the shed was her idea. I'm the one who got caught so why is she so pissed?"  
  
"Were you rough with her or did you hurt her?"  
  
"Holy shit no. I hardly even touched her. All we did was kiss and we've done that plenty of times without her going ballistics."  
  
"Well something set her off"  
  
"Thank you Daisy for the sudden enlightenment. Of course something set her off. I need to know what it is."  
  
"Well you don't have to get rude. I don't need to be standing here talking to you." She turned to leave but Scott grabbed her arm and pleaded with her.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry. I'm just so confused as to why she is acting this way."  
  
"Look I can't stay here talking to you all night. Think hard. You must have done something. I'll keep trying to get her to open up. If I find out anything I'll let you know." This time when she turned to leave Scott didn't stop her. He stood there running his hands through his head. Why did it have to be something I did? Why is it always my fault when a girl seems to have a problem?  
  
"You hiding out?" Scott jumped as he heard Peter's voice behind him. "I thought you were tired and decided to take a nap"  
  
"Yeah well I was on my way. I just haven't gotten there yet."  
  
"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." He questioned.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Getting sidetracked while doing a task. So what got your attention this afternoon?"  
  
Scott thought he was referring to Daisy. He figured that he must have seen Daisy walking away from the back of the building.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for talking to her but we're both just trying to help figure Shelby out."  
  
Peter made note to discuss this other issue with Scott another time. "That's nice of you to admit that you broke your shuns but that is not what I was referring to. I'm talking about this afternoon when you left your job site."  
  
Scott looked surprised and also realized that he just put his foot in his mouth. "Peter, I didn't leave the job site. I just walked into the woods to take a piss."  
  
"How far into the woods did you go?" Peter was looking at this in a whole other spectrum. He knew that some kids hide drugs in the woods and would sneak off to get high. Did Scott know about a place in the woods that could have given him access to drugs?  
  
"What do you mean how far? What difference would it make whether I went 10 or 20 yards into the woods?"  
  
"Actually you are right. The distance doesn't make a difference. It's not about the distance but about the time limit. Since when does it take you 20-30 minutes to take a piss?"  
  
Scott was stumped. He didn't know what to say now. The only thing he could do was become defensive. "Who said I was gone 20- 30 minutes? Hugo? Are you going to believe a lazy ass spic who did nothing all afternoon but lay on the side of the road while I did all the work?"  
  
"Scott there is no need to be prejudice and defensive. It was a simple question that requires a simple answer. I'd prefer the truth so I don't have to give you a drug test."  
  
Scott became a little defensive again. "Peter your trust in us is so overwhelming. I didn't do anything illegal." He thought that he had better confess without giving to many details. "All I did was walk around the corner and found some old lady with a flat tire. I helped her change her tire. Am I going to be faulted for being a good Samaritan?"  
  
Peter studied him for a minute. He could usually tell when a student was lying by the look in their eyes. "No. You won't be faulted and I'm glad to see that you were able to help out a person in need. So how did it feel?"  
  
Scott looked at him with a questionable and puzzled look on his face. "I'm talking about the service. Doesn't it make you feel good about yourself to have helped another person?"  
  
Scott's mind drifted back to the cute brunette with the pretty brown eyes and beautiful smile. With a far away look in his eyes and a smile on his lips he responded, "It was very memorable."  
  
Peter patted him on the back. "Great. One good deed deserves another. Your extra hours on wood chopping has just been lifted."  
  
"Great" Scott said with excitement as he turned to leave. Peter grabbed a hold of his arm to keep him from going any further. "Sorry that doesn't mean free time. You still have an essay about Ben due. He hasn't been able to fulfill his part with you gone so if I were you, I'd take care of that right now. I also don't want you to slack off in your school work so make sure you take care of your school assignments as well."  
  
Just when Scott was ready to make a protest he decided that it was better to get on Peter's good side if he wanted any kind of slack latter on. He shook his head and grudgingly trotted off. ***************************************************************** ****************** Later that evening as the sun was hidden beyond the mountains and darkness fell. The students of Horizon lazily lounged around the main building doing various activities. Scott was able to miss group therapy because he had to catch up on some missed schoolwork. The Cliffhangers were together having a good time playing a board game. It was hard for Scott to concentrate because he was constantly looking up as their laughter filled the room. He noticed that Shelby really wasn't taking part in the game but sat alone brooding and throwing dirty looks his way. He wanted so much to go over to her, tear her away and ask what her problem was. Just when he could feel his blood getting to a boiling point, a student came in and said, "Scott you have a phone call."  
. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dangerous Love Chapter 8  
  
Scott had been at Horizon for 9 months and this was the first time ever that he had gotten a phone call. The first thing that came into his mind was that something must have happened at home with his father or maybe his mother was giving in a call. He had gotten several letters from her but his father wasn't much of a letter writer. He was lucky if he got a letter once a month from him. He walked up the stairs where the campus phone was and hesitantly picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
An unfamiliar soft voice appeared on the other end. "Hello. Is this Scott? You must be a hard one to find." All she heard on the other end was silence so she decided to continue on. "This is Sabrina, you know the damsel in distress? You helped change my tire."  
  
The memory came flooding back to him. "Oh yeah. I just never expected you to really call. I thought you'd just throw the number away."  
  
"Well I do owe you dinner."  
  
"Yes you do but there could be a problem with that"  
  
Sabrina became a little concerned. She had thought about him all night. It had taken a lot of nerve and courage to make the phone call. She came from a very affluent family where they were always in the public eye. She had a very domineering father who had her life planned out all the way down to whom she should date and marry. None of the males that her father had picked out were of any interest to her. They were dull, boring, egotistical and very vain. She lived such a sheltered life with everything prim and proper. When she first set eyes on the new blonde blue-eyed hunk, something came alive inside her that made her want to explore it further. She had dreamt about him all night and took that as a sign that her inner self was craving the adventure. All of a sudden she had this fear that he really wasn't interested in her and he was just being polite. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. You probably don't really want to go out with me but I just felt that I needed to pay you back for all did for me."  
  
"No, yes, I mean I do. I just think that I should have been honest with you up front."  
  
Sabrina started rambling on. "Oh you have a girlfriend. I understand. It's OK. I wished that you had at least taken the money I offered you. Then I wouldn't feel so. . ."  
  
"Slow down. It's not like that. I mean I should have at least told you where I'm from. It's not that easy to walk away from here. I'm at a school called Horizon. That's why it took me so long to get to the phone. It's not like I was in another room or something. I was at another part of the campus. I would love more than anything to be able to have dinner or even just go out with you but I know that can never happen without taking a big risk."  
  
Sabrina felt like her heart was just stepped on. Her dreams of getting to know this new guy were just crushed in the matter of seconds." Do you like taking risks?" She didn't know where that came from. She has always been such a conservative person. This must be the new adventurous side of her that was dying to come out. After she spoke it she covered her month with her hand because she couldn't believe that she had just said that.  
  
A smile came to Scott and he thought why not. "Yes I do as a matter of fact. I like to live on the edge sometimes. Can you help me out?"  
  
The heart that was just trampled on began to beat faster and faster. "Absolutely. What do you need me to do?"  
  
Scott knew that every night all of the students had several hours of free time to do whatever they wanted as long as Peter hadn't planned on some kind of adventurous learning experience. Because the Ridge Runner group had group therapy tonight then he knew that they would have free time tomorrow night. Thank goodness the school was now equipped with all the new computers because Scott gave Sabrina an email and IM name where they could communicate in private without him worrying about being overheard by another student from Horizon. They had set a time to get on-line tomorrow afternoon upon Scott's return from community service. That was one part of his life that he hadn't shared with her yet and hoped that she didn't ask.  
  
The next day upon his return to school, Scott hurried and retrieved all his school assignments from his teachers and hurried over to the computer lab. Just his luck all the computers were taken and he stood impatiently waiting for someone to get off. After about 30 minutes his patience wore thin and he exploded. "You guys have been on here long enough. It's time to let someone else on." The group of students just turned around and practically laughed in his face. Someone pointed over to the wall. "There's the sign up sheet. Our allotted time is not up yet." Scott didn't' know about any sign up sheet and when he went over to it, he saw that the next hour time slots were all filled up. "SHIT! I need to get on now. I don't have time to wait for another couple of hours." Laughter filled the room. The students there were so unsympathetic. "Come on. Please can someone let me on for just a few minutes."  
  
A student from the Wind Dancer group turned to Scott. "How desperate are you? It'll cost you."  
  
"Come on man. Give me a break. I'll only be a couple of minutes."  
  
He turned around in is chair and went back to working on the computer. "We strike a bargain or I can't help you."  
  
"Alright, alright. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I have a paper due on 'The Grapes of Wrath" I haven't even begun to read the book and I have no interest in reading it. Write my paper and you can have the rest of my hour which is 25 minutes"  
  
"You want me to write your paper? What if I haven't read the book?"  
  
"I over heard you tell Roger that you already read that book in your other high school so I know that you have."  
  
"I suck at writing papers. What if you get a bad grade. You going to take it out on me?"  
  
"I'm in your English class. I know for a fact that you usually have good in- sight to the novels we read. As long as you can get me a passing grade then it would be better than a zero."  
  
Scott let out a long breath and ran his hands through his hair. "OK fine. It's a deal now let me get on." The student got up and made a hand gesture to welcome him to the chair.  
  
Scott got on IM and typed a message to SabbieSapphire . Sabrina had been waiting for an hour and was getting disappointed that she had not heard from Cliffhanger1. Just when she was ready to leave her room she heard the familiar sound of a door opening on her computer and it was a message from Scott. They began typing back and forth plotting their rendezvous. It was all planned out as to where and when Sabrina was going to pick up Scott. The next big trick was for Scott to disappear from campus without anyone seeing him.  
  
Scott went about the next couple of hours like he was overdosing on caffeine He ran to his dorm took a quick shower and then grabbed Ben to try and complete his paper that was due by the end of the day.  
  
Scott heavily sat down on his bed and tried to rush a conversation with Ben. "Come on hurry up. Tell me anything and everything about you. Make it up far as I care just give me something to work with." He made a gesture with his hands for Ben to hurry up.  
  
Obviously Scott was in some sort of a rush and so Ben decided to try and kill some time. He leisurely walked over to his desk and pulled out a chair. Taking his time he walked over and sat the chair in front of Scott. He then slowly sat down and kicked back bringing his feet up on Scott's bed.  
  
Scott was getting agitated. "Listen Grandma Moses. Do you mind? I don't have a lot of time so do you think that you could hurry it up some?"  
  
"What's the rush Scott? You got a hot date or something? This assignment was meant for us to get to know each other better and not just throw some words down on a piece of paper."  
  
"Listen here shit for brains. I have no intention of becoming your best buddy so why don't you just cut the crap. Either you give me something to work with or I'll make it all up and you will be extremely embarrassed as to what people will think of you after I finish."  
  
"Or maybe I'll just go tell Peter that you are refusing to handle this assignment in the right attitude and he'll probably lock us both up in a room together until it is done right."  
  
"What's your problem. You don't like me and I don't like you so why are you trying to drag this out. Don't you want to get this over with so that we can get on with other things?"  
  
"Well yes but it also appears that you have some kind of pressing engagement that you need to get to so I thought that I would piss you off by holding you up."  
  
Scott got up and pushed on the back of Ben's chair that he was balancing on the two back legs. The chair fell over backward sending Ben to the floor. "I don't care anymore. I'm not having you ruin the rest of my day. I'm just going to write that you are a frigging asshole and turn the paper in." Scott walked out of the dorm and headed for Peter's mailbox. He quickly wrote some sort of essay about Ben saying that he was inconsiderate and was only put on the earth to piss him off. Scott was sure that he would get called in to Peter's office later for it but at least he turned something in. Hopefully Peter would see that the paper was handed in and not intend to read it until a later time.  
  
Now that he had accomplished everything he needed to do for the day with the exception of writing a book report, he was free to sneak off campus. He went back into the dorm hoping that Ben wasn't still there to get in his way. He grabbed a jacket and flashlight because he knew that he would need it in order to find his way back through the dark woods that night. Another trick that he learned in survival training was to mark the trail so that you could find your way back. He went into the bathroom and took a roll of toilet paper so that he could mark the trees and bushes to help him return faster.  
  
He walked out of the dorm and looked around for anyone that may seemed to have noticed him. The coast looked clear so he casually walked over to the woods and once he crossed over the clearing into the thickness of the forest he took off running. David who had been craving a hit from his stash saw Scott casually walk into the woods. It looked too suspicious to him so he trailed him. Once David entered the woods all he saw was the back of Scott racing through the woods like a wild animal was chasing him. A smile formed on David's face. Scott was up to something illegal and he wanted the knowledge for the further use of blackmail. He knew that there was no way that he could catch up to him because Scott was a fast runner. He knew that eventually Scott would have to return unless he was running away again. He would wait and keep an eye on the woods throughout the evening to see if and when he returned. When he did, David wanted to be their waiting and grinning as he nails him.  
  
Sabrina had her own roadblocks to get around in order to make her rendezvous with Scott. Her family was having one of their many social events at their mansion. They seemed to come a dime a dozen. Sabrina was always expected to be there so her father, the Mayor, could show off his single available daughter. Sabrina made arrangements with one of the house Servants to cover her so that she could sneak out. Her plan worked flawlessly and she was able to get out without being seem.  
  
She got to the point alone side of the road where she was suppose to meet Scott and she waited hoping everything would turn out. She had never done anything this daring before and her nerves were on edge. She sat nervously thinking about what kind of conversations that they could have and if they had anything in common. The only thing that she really knew about him was that he was gorgeous. She jumped as her cell phone rang because it broke the silence.  
  
Her best friend Heidi, which she knew from school, was wondering where she was. She was told by one of the Servants that she wasn't feeling well and decided to stay in her room. Heidi had gone to her room but found that she wasn't there. She was a little concerned because they were best friends and they shared everything. They even knew each other's secrets. It was not like Sabrina to sneak off without Heidi knowing about it.  
  
"Don't be mad at me Heidi. I kind of put myself in a weird situation and I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it. Do you remember how we talk about just forgetting what your mind tells you and listen to your heart?"  
  
Heidi caught on real fast and excitedly said, "Oh my gosh you found someone and you didn't tell me? Shame on you. I thought I was your best friend?"  
  
Sabrina shyly said, "I know I'm sorry. It just happened so fast. I don't know a thing about him. I was a damsel in distress and he was my knight in shinning armor. I was stranded on the side of the road the other day and he just appeared out of no where like an angel and he changed my tire."  
  
"An angel? I thought you wanted to be more daring. How much fun can you have with an angel?"  
  
"Something tells me that he isn't as innocent as he appears. I sense a bad boy side to him. He has to have some what of a past in order to have been sent to Mt. Horizon School."  
  
"Isn't that the school on top of the mountain where all the juvenile delinquents are?"  
  
"Yes. He's sneaking out and I'm waiting ¼ mile Up River road for him to appear."  
  
"Holy cow Sabrina. Are you sure you know what you are doing? Some of those guys are really messed up there. He could be dangerous and you could be hurt. Maybe he is using you to help him escape. He could be setting out to kidnap you and use your car as a get away vehicle." "I don't think he is like that. He has kind eyes."  
  
"You don't know him so how can you make that kind of judgment call? I want you to keep your cell phone on. I'm going to call you periodically throughout the night and if I don't get an answer from you then I'm sending out search and rescue for you."  
  
"I'll be fine I promise. I'll answer your calls. Got to go because he just showed up." Thanks a lot Heidi. You just made me paranoid.  
  
Scott walked over to the car and lifted the handle to get in. The door was locked and it took Sabrina a minute to unlock the door. Scott could sense some tension in the air. He stood there holding his flashlight and all Sabrina could do was think that he was going to use it as a weapon and hit her over the head with it. Scott saw that she was shaking and very nervous. Scott backed away from the car even though he had already opened the door.  
  
"Are you all right? If you want to bail then I'll understand. You look a little wired right now."  
  
It took a second to get a hold of her voice. She cleared her throat and said, "Why do you have a flashlight?"  
  
Scott forgot that he was holding it. "Oh. I'm going to need it in order to go back through the woods later this evening. I can leave it right here on the side of the road if you want. It would probably be best because then I'll remember what part of the woods I came out of."  
  
Sabrina gave a sigh of relief. That Heidi has gotten me so paranoid that I'm acting like a jerk. "No that's all right. Someone might drive by, see it lying there and steal it. I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way back tonight."  
  
Scott approached the car again. "I could put it in the trunk if it will make you feel better."  
  
Sabrina felt so ridiculous now. She knew that Scott saw right through her. It was like calling him a criminal to his face. Her face turned red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make false accusations or make you fell uncomfortable. I just had a conversation with my best friend and she has some reservations about me going out with a complete stranger."  
  
"Oh. My mother told me that it's good to have a friend. Not too many friends can be trusted as true friends. You should consider yourself lucky. It's up to you. I can leave with no ill feelings or I can get in the car."  
  
She hesitated and minute and looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Get in." 


End file.
